


What Margaery Lost

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery reflects on her greatest loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Margaery Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "The Laws of Gods and Men."

As Margaery took her seat in the throne room and waited for the trial to begin, she instinctively scanned the crowd for a particular shade of red hair, before remembering she would not find it. Her heart fell as her thoughts turned to how her wedding day—which should have been the happiest of her life—had been the day she lost everything.

Not just her husband, who was a brutal tyrant, to be sure; or her claim as queen, which she would have to scramble to reclaim, but something, _someone_ that meant so much more to her.

When Sansa had fled that day, Margaery had lost her best friend, the one person in all of King’s Landing she thought she could trust.

She lost the person who laughed at her jokes because they were funny, not because she was the next queen.

She lost the girl who she could whisper her secrets to.

She lost Sansa, whose lips were soft and whose hair smelled like lemons.

Margaery thought she would give anything, even her crown, to kiss those lips and smell that hair again.

But Sansa was leagues away in the Eyrie, and Margaery had never felt more alone.


End file.
